royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings and Queens/Wilbert II
Wilbert Wilbert could say one thing about his sister - Isolde can put on quite a spread. The Grand Hall was going to be the location for both the wedding and the feast. The Grand Hall had been beautifully decorated, Wilbert dropped his jaw at the sight of it. :The House of Winchester banners had been replaced with the House of Messer and the Cunningham Clan banners. Pink and black and black and yellow went quite well together. Two hundred and fifty chairs had been set together, from left to right; left for the Messer Guests, and right for the Cunningham Guests. Splitting both sides apart was a shining linen carpet, draped in pink and yellow. Several guests from either side had already found their places; they were no one special, all lesser lords and ladies. Wilbert forced a smile to return their own smiles as he walked to the altar where Cantor Hoover stood. There weren't many Cantors left in Fantasica, some Clans and Houses had given up on religion altogether. Of course, the King's family celebrated the more modern ways, rather than the older ways, so Wilbert had to put up with it. Truthfully, Wilbert's mood had deterred since his kiss with Esmeralda. He assumed they would share another kiss, but whenever he tried to make a move on Esmeralda, she pushed the subject to another, much to his annoyance. She also took her own guard, Ser Raymond Wood, of the House Wood, wherever she went. Wilbert couldn't think of any possible reason as to why she would do so. It was most likely her lord father's idea. Lord Helix still couldn't look at him without killing his confidence with his eyes. Wilbert reached the altar, where Cantor Hoover stood. Wilbert bowed his head in respect of Cantor. He was reaching forty, and already had lost his hair. Whenever Wilbert passed him in walking, he would touch his own hair, in panic. This time he refrained from doing so. Hoover licked his lips to speak with him. :"Good day, my lord. You look charming. You have been graced by the High Above God with lovely weather." He spoke witfully, his voice filled with hope. Wilbert nodded in agreement. The weather truly was wonderful. The sun had been shining since first light, and the clouds were clear as day. There had been a cool breeze in the early morning, but that had died down as the morning progressed. As for Wilbert himself, he wore formal clothes, the black and pink colours of his Clan. His black hair had been combed through and was now as straight as anything straight. He also wore a corsage of a Butterfly Weed, in honour of the House of Messer. His shoes had also been recently shone too. :Soon enough, the guests began to pile in. More nobler houses came in to take their places. Lady Delena and her youngest daughter, Anabel, were one of the first of the Messer party to enter. As Esmeralda's mother shook Cantor Hoover's hand and spoke to him of her own religious thoughts, Anabel grabbed one of Wilbert's hands, grinning up to him. She was a pretty little girl, she took all her facial features from her lord father, her brown eyes were quite thin and her brown hair was as straight as straight could be. She was dressed in a dark yellow gown, with the puffiest of sleeves. Her skin glimmered in the sunlight. Wilbert smiled down to her, removing his hand from hers. The girl made no motion to take it back. Lady Delena came up to them both, clasping both of her hands onto Anabel's shoulders. Unlike her lord husband, Delena was not icey when it came to being in Wilbert's presence. She greeted him with a smile and then went to take her seat. Delena was born into House Laurel, who respected the older ways, and having reign over The Oaklands since they arrived in Fantasica, not long after the Doncaster's reign began. Due to their old ways, House Laurel tended to marry cousin to cousin, or brother to sister, but after the Doncaster's were all annihilated, they simply stopped it all. If the Doncaster's were still in reign, then Delena Laurel would have most likely kept her own name. The Cunningham Clan and House of Messer were alike in that single way, not believing in incestrous relations, that was the only common interest they shared. Eventually, other guests piled in and the hall was full. Lady Esmeralda was most likely walking down the halls of Jewel Keep, heading towards the Grand Hall. Lord Charon was standing behind him, holding onto the House of Messer cloak. His uncle, Ser Phillip Cunningham, was standing alone across from them, clutching to the Cunningham Clan cloak. Ser Phillip was his uncle on his father's side, being Lord Atticus' only sibling. He donned his Cunningham Army armour and black breeches. He smelled of strawberries, the smell wafting around the room. Wilbert took a quick look down at the crowd. His Lady mother, Gwyneth, was smiling up to him. Atticus was beside her, he had the same emotionless expression on his face, as always. His older brother, Dean, was standing in the back, speaking in hushed tones with one of Watcher friends. Wilbert squinted his eyes to get a good look at him. It look, in Wilbert's perspective, like Ser Arwell Coyle. Dean wasn't a fan of his, saying many times that they preferred to spend his time having different women in his bed than doing his duty. Somehow, Dean managed to convince him to be otherwise for this event. Like always, Ser Dean donned his Watchers cloak and wore his weapon by his side. He took another glance at his other family members. Isolde, his sweet cunning sister, was wearing a bright pink dress, and was standing beside King Maurice, who was swaying back and forth on his seat. He had clearly celebrated the wedding, earlier than anyone else. His nephews and niece all looked to be enjoying themselves. Jewel was grinning and looking back, waiting for Lady Esmeralda to walk through the door. :Wilbert had just turned to face his uncle Phillip when Cantor Hoover signalled to everyone to stand. Harpists began playing the slow tune of The Bride's Walk. Everyone turned around to face the bride. Lady Esmeralda looked stunning in her bridal dress. Wilbert could feel his trousers stiffening at the very first sight of her. He bit his lip, hoping no one had noticed. She walked arm-through-arm down the pink and yellow lined walkway with her lord father, Helix Messer. Wilbert could hear the whispering from up on the altar. He understood why they were whispering about her. Lady Esme suited her cream gown perfectly, she had no shaul on her, so most likely would be covered in cold bumps. Her hair had been tied the same way as it was upon her entrance into Woesien, apart from the few loose strands that were dangling against her cheeks. Wilbert suspected that the hair strands were supposed to be there. Father and Daughter reached the altar. Lady Esmeralda pecked Lord Helix on his left cheek, squeezed his hand once, and then walked up the three steps to join Wilbert on the altar. Both greeted each other pleasantly, and then turned their attention to Cantor Hoover. Hoover motioned for the crowd to take their seats. After the shuffling came to an end, Hoover began the ceremony. "Today, high lords, high ladies, Your Highness, My Queen, and our Holy Offspring, we witness the first entwining between the House of Messer and the Cunningham Clan. Never, in the history of Fantasica and all of it's lands, has there ever been a marriage between both families. Now, on this joyous occasion, in front of all that can see and hear, we celebrate the marriage of Lord Wilbert Cunningham and Lady Esmeralda Messer. May the Holy One grant you a wondrous occasion and allow you to celebrate your entwining with no faults." Cantor Hoover's voice filled the entire hall, despite how low it was. :After his speech, the ceremony began. Both parties, beginning with Esmeralda, declared to take no lover, no one else, and declared to be their own each lover. They also promised to give each other many children that can be their own and no other. Once the decrement ended, both drank from the same goblet. Cantor Hoover filled it with sweet wine beforehand, so the wine was quite warm, but it did not matter to either. After the wine came the cloak ceremony. Lord Charon and Ser Phillip clasped the respective cloaks on to the bride and groom. With the cloaks upon their backs, their words spoken and the wine goblet emptied, both Wilbert and Esmeralda turned to face the crowd. Cantor Hoover's soft voice came from behind them. "The wedding ceremony is now complete. Presenting, for the first time, Lord Wilbert Cunningham, the Fifth of His Name, and Lady Esmeralda Cunningham, of the House of Messer. May the Holy One grant you many years of love and many sons and daughters!" :Loud applause and cheers filled the hall. Esmeralda tugged her own hand into his, Wilbert took it with no remorse. The pair were escorted out of the Grand Hall, while noble lords and their ladies threw petals at them. As they climbed down the steps of the altar, Esme took Wilbert's hand, without so much of a look. She wants a show, my lady wife will get her show, he thought to himself. Wilbert clutched her hand and guided her down the aisle. They were then escorted by four Cunningham and Messer Knights to their waiting chambers. They had to wait a couple of hours for their reception to begin. Their waiting chambers were beautifully decorated. Royal Chastises were surrounded in the room, along with tables filled with bowls of fruit and flagons of wine. Wilbert helped himself to a flagon and threw himself on a chastise. Lady Esmeralda commanded one of her handmaidens, Lola, to help her undress and change into her outfit for their reception. She removed her dress in the open, revealing her body and bosom and all. Wilbert felt himself going hard at the sight of her cushion looking breasts, forcing him to cross his legs to hide it. Ralph licked his lips once and then took a drink of his own wine. Jace, Wilbert's squire, couldn't help but stare at her. Ralph slapped him on the back of the head, Esmeralda made no attempt to witness it. She slipped into a light blue plain dress with frills on the sleeves. She then sat herself on the bed, commanding Lola to brush out her hair. While her hair was being brushed, she nibbled on red grapes. :They didn't leave their waiting chambers until after the sun went down. Both were escorted into the Grand Hall, where their wedding took place. The banners remained where they originally were placed, and tables were added into the mix, surrounding the large dance floor. Thankfully, it was not expected of the bride and groom to dance. Cheers erupted from the honored guests as Wilbert and Esmeralda entered the room. Esme smiled dutifully and nodded her head to random guests. Wilbert followed suit, although he didn't fancy it. Their table was filled with both parents and the King and Queen. Other family members had tables closer to them. They took their seats and watched as Maurice called for a silence. "So, they've been wedded, and soon, they'll want to bed each other. But, until then, let us drink and toast our new Lord and Lady of Clayton Gardens. Enjoy yourselves, ladies and lords, for the night is young, and so are we!" Cheers followed his speech, and soon enough servers came out to fill their plates. :The first course was roasted beef with cream of mushroom sauce, along with roasted vegetables. Sweetened wine was also served. Wilbert's belly had been rumbling since the wedding ceremony, so he happily wolfed down his plate of food, even accepting a second helping of the meal. His new wife, however, only ate her roasted vegetables, and accepted goblets of wine from Ser Raymond every now and then. Raymond was courteous towards him, but Wilbert knew that he secretly despised him. The way Raymond looked at Esmeralda was a look he had seen in many Knights before; he desired her. Which was most likely the reason why Raymond despised him. After the meal, came the entertainment. Isolde had only to clap her hands, and the harpists and dancers would take the floor. Wilbert didn't recognise the song, looking around, he realised that most of the guests didn't recognise it. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed the song, all the same. He drummed his fingers along to the music and watched the dancers act out their dance, acting giddy and smiling happily. Esme herself seemed to enjoy the music, as she was bobbing her head up and down slowly, in-tune with the music. Soon enough, the dancing and songs ended, and the guests and bride and groom clapped heartily as they took their leave. Then the second and final course was served. Roasted almonds, cut up and baked inside a delicate velvet sponge cake. Wilbert didn't have a sweet tooth, so he declined his serving. He was glad to see that Lady Esmeralda accepted hers, she needed something to soak up all the goblets of wine she had downed, lest she would be ill in the morning. Guests were beginning to get rowdy by the time the last of the dishes were being taken away. It was a clear sign that the bride and groom were soon supposed to leave, escorted by Watchers to share their first night in bed together. Wilbert, himself, was not looking forward to it. Most likely, Lady Esmeralda would not let him near her pleasuring areas, although he had a feeling that she had let other Knights between her legs before. He zoned himself out. :He did not remember leaving the guest hall, but he did, with his wife by her side and few guards of the Watchers. His brother, Dean, was not with them, he didn't know the Watchers by name. The Knights guided them to their wedding chambers. As one of the Knights left, Wilbert could have sworn that they called him "a lucky bastard". He couldn't help but smirk at that comment. He walked over to the small table, and poured himself a goblet of wine. He thought it would be best not to pour one for his lady wife, considering that she had nearly enough during their wedding feast. When he turned around, he nearly dropped the goblet of wine. Esme was standing there, fully naked. Her dress and corset was in a neat pile at the side of her feet. Wilbert inspected her. She was hairless everywhere on her body, like a hairless cat. Her breasts looked soft and cushiony. Wilbert was definitely going hard at the sight of her. He could feel himself blushing. He took a sip of his wine to calm his nerves. :"It is time for our duty, my lord." Esme spoke softly. "What is duty, my lady? Only men have a duty, and you are certainly not a man." Wilbert replied, sharply. He drained his cup. :Esme let out a small laugh, and walked over to him. Wilbert noted their height difference. She was slightly taller than him, forcing Wilbert to incline his head to look up at her. She took his hand, and led him to the bed. Wilbert bit his lip. He hadn't much experience with women, having only been with simple whores. He had never loved anyone before, truly. And he was certain that he would never love Lady Esmeralda. They both sat down on the bed together, and Esme finally spoke. "I know how these marriages work, my lord. My Lady Mother and Lady Tutor told me all of it. We will never truly love each other, although we could come to care for one another, but not the way the Cantor wants us to. At least, allow me children, so we could give them the love that we both want. Allow yourself a son, my lord. Allow myself a child. Let us do our duty." Esme spoke almost in a whisper, which just made Wilbert want him more. :Their lovemaking was a daze. She tore his trousers and shirt off, and he took her. She grabbed at his hair as he thrust himself inside her. She squealed in delight, quite loudly, but he didn't care. His seed filled her insides, which delighted him most of all. An hour later, he stood on the balcony, naked as his nameday. His lady wife slept peacefully in their canopy bed. Wilbert watched the moon and the stars colliding together. His mind kept going back to Esme's words before they consummated their marriage. Truthfully, he was pleased that Esme wanted children. He would never love her, and she him, but at least if they had children, they would both be happy. Perhaps, she would even be with child by the time they arrive in Clanton Gardens. Or, perhaps not. Wilbert was not smart enough when it came to such delicate information on that. Another person would be happy with the announcement; his lord father. Atticus Cunningham had been practically begging Isolde for another grandson since not long after Lance's birth, but Isolde blatantly refused. Perhaps, for the first time in his life, Lord Atticus would be proud of his youngest son. Dreams and nightmares, Wilbert thought to himself, sighing dreamily. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings and Queens chapters Category:Wilbert chapters